The One Where Joey Finds Someone
by Lottie888
Summary: Ross and Rachel have a surprising announcement, and Joey looks to find someone special.
1. The One Where Joey Finds Someone

The One Where Joey Finds Someone

I do not own FRIENDS. If I did there would have been an eleventh season.

The One Where Joey Finds Someone

_Episode after the Last One._

_In the coffeehouse, Phoebe is talking to Joey._

Joey: God, Phoebe, why did I leave Rachel?

Phoebe: WHAT!?

Joey: I've been thinking, and everyone has someone except me.

Phoebe: So you want to steal Rachel?!

Joey: Yes, well no, it's just I wish I was with someone special, like you and Mike, and Rachel and Ross.

Phoebe: What about Monica and Chandler?

Joey: I thought they'd be divorced for a couple of years by now!

Phoebe: Yeah, good point.

_Rachel and Ross walk in, smiling and laughing._

Rachel: Oh, hey guys. We just wanted you all to come over to our place tonight around 6:30. We want to have a little get together.

Ross: Yeah, We haven't spent a lot of time together since Monica and Chandler moved. They're coming to visit for the weekend.

Joey: Oh, great! We were just talking about what a great couple they are!

_Phoebe elbows Joey lightly._

Phoebe: Oh! Can Mike come?

Rachel: Of course he can! I'm inviting a couple of people from work.

Joey: Oh, are they hot?

_Rachel Glares at Joey._

_End of Scene_

_Phoebe is in her apartment talking to Mike._

Phoebe: I wonder what they're gonna tell us?

Mike: What? We're just all getting together as friends since Monica and Chandler are in town, right?

Phoebe: That's what they want us to think.

Mike: No, I think they just want to spend time with all of us.

Phoebe: Oh please, no one actually cares about all that crap.

Mike: That's why I love you.

_At Ross' place, Rachel is putting her earrings in, when the doorbell rings._

Rachel: I'll get it!

_Monica and Chandler are at the door._

Rachel: Mon! It's so good to see you.

Ross: Hey! I've missed you guys!

Monica: Shh, the babies are sleeping.

Chandler: What else is new?

_At the coffeehouse, Joey is meeting up with Phoebe and Mike._

Joey: Hey guys! I can't wait to see Mon and Chan!

Phoebe: I know, I've really missed them.

Mike: We better get going, it's already 6: 35

_Back at Ross' apartment, everyone is having a good time. Joey is talking to a girl._

Joey: I can't believe it! It's been so long!

Girl: I know, I haven't seen you since Junior High!

_Rachel comes in._

Rachel: Oh hey Lucy, I've seen you've met Joey already.

Joey: Actually Rach, we used to go to school together.

Lucy: Yeah, I can't believe I've been working with Joey's best friend all this time!

Rachel: Well, that's great, hope you guys have fun.

_Ross stands on a chair._

Ross: Everyone, everyone, Rachel and I have an announcement!

_Phoebe nudges Mike._

Phoebe: Told you.

Rachel: Ross and I have something we want to tell you.

Ross: We're getting married!

_Everyone gasps and claps._

_End of scene._

_Back at Joey's place, he is talking to Lucy._

Joey: Wow, I really had fun tonight. Maybe we could get together some time?

Lucy: Yeah, I'd really like that. Maybe on…

_Joey comes over and kisses her._

_Next morning, Joey is asleep on the couch, with Lucy next to him._

_End of Scene._

_In the afternoon, Rachel is talking to Phoebe in the coffeehouse._

Rachel: So it looks like Lucy went home with Joey last night.

Phoebe: Well that's good. Yesterday he was going on about how he wishes he had someone.

Rachel: Yeah, he's been pretty lonely lately, but you know Joey. He's not a long-term relationship type of guy.

Phoebe: Well, we'll see soon enough.

_Ross comes in bursting with excitement._

Ross: Guess what guys, guess what?

Rachel: What, what, what?!

Ross: I just got off the phone with the Plaza, and I reserved a spot for our wedding in four months!

Rachel: Oh my god! I'm getting married at the Plaza in four months! We've got to get planning!

_Later on at Joey's place, Phoebe arrives at the door._

Joey: Come in, it's open!

Phoebe: I'm already inside, I just wanted to seem polite.

Joey: So?

Phoebe: So how did your night with Lucy go?

Joey: It was great, she was really sweet. We fell asleep talking on the couch.

Phoebe: Oh, was she talking about smart people stuff?

Joey: No! We were just catching up, and we were up until, like 4 a.m.

Phoebe: Wow, so do you think you'll go out with her again?

Joey: Yeah, yeah.

_Phoebe starts to walk out the door._

Joey: And Phoebe?

Phoebe: Yeah?

Joey: I think that she's the one.

_End of Episode._


	2. The One With Ross' Job

The One with Ross' Job

I do not own FRIENDS.

The One with Ross' Job

_Ross, Rachel, Phoebe and Mike are sitting at the coffeehouse._

Ross: So, today's the big day!

Phoebe: What? Oh is it, you know your first time with Rachel?

Rachel: Phoebe, we did date before, remember.

Phoebe: No, no, you didn't!

Mike: Honey, they did date before.

Phoebe: Well, no one told me!

Mike: So, what is the big day?

Ross: Thank you. I might get promoted today!

Rachel: Yeah, he'd become the curator of the museum.

Phoebe: Oh that's really cool. Would it pay more?

Rachel: Phoebe!

Ross: No, no it's okay. But yes, it does pay a lot more.

Rachel: Thank god! I can buy more clothes!

End of Scene

_At Monica and Chandler's house, Chandler is heading off to work._

Monica: Oh sweetie, don't forget the doctor's appointment for the twins later.

Chandler: You know I'll be there.

_Chandler kisses Monica and they start making out, when Ross comes in the door._

Ross: Surprise!

Monica: Oh my god! Ross! Why are you here?

Chandler: It's funny, even though we're miles away, Ross still walks in on us making out.

Ross: I just wanted you to wish me luck on my promotion today.

Monica: Good luck, now shouldn't you be at work?

Ross: No, I go in late today.

Monica: Let me rephrase that, GO TO WORK!

Chandler: Oh I better get going too. Bye sweetie!

_Ross and Chandler walk outside._

_End of Scene._

_Joey is at the apartment with Lucy, snuggled up on the recliner._

Joey: Did you know, you have the most beautiful eyes?

Lucy: Did you know, you have the cutest little laugh.

_They both laugh and start to kiss each other._

Joey: So, I was thinking, maybe one night, you could come over here for dinner.

Lucy: I'd love that. Can you cook?

Joey: No, but my friend Monica can,

Lucy: You are too cute.

Joey: No, you're too cute.

Lucy: No, you are.

Joey: Well, I kind of am.

End of Scene

_Ross is at work, waiting outside the head of the museum's office._

Secretary: It's time, you go in now.

Ross: Is Mr. Nichols in a good mood.

Secretary: Depends on who you are.

_Ross looks puzzled, but walks inside the office._

Mr.Nichols: Ross Gheller.

Ross: Yeah, I mean, yes that's me.

Mr.Nichols: I'm sorry to say, that the current curator was fired today, so, you're hired.

Ross: What? I got it. Thank you so much. It's such a mature position.

_Ross runs to the bathroom and does a happy dance._

Ross: I got the job! I got the job!

End of scene.

_Chandler and Monica are at the doctor's office in the waiting room. The doctor enters._

Doctor: Mr. and Mrs. Bing?

Chandler: That's us.

Monica: So, did the test results come out okay?

Doctor: I'm sorry to tell you this, but Erica has cancer.

Monica: Oh my god, oh my god. I have to sit down.

Chandler: Can they fix it? What kind is it?

Doctor: Leukemia. I'm so sorry.

_Monica starts crying and Chandler hugs her to comfort her._

_End of scene._

_Ross and Rachel are celebrating Ross' promotion with champagne_

Rachel: To the new curator.

Ross: To my darling wife.

_They clink glasses._

Rachel: Oh, is that the phone?

Ross: Oh sorry, it's my cell phone.

_As Ross listens, his expression changes to a shocked one._

Rachel: What, what is it?

Ross: Erica has leukemia.

Rachel: Oh my god! Is Monica okay?

Ross: We should call Phoebe and Joey and get over there.

Rachel: No, no. I'll go. I think she needs just her girlfriends. I'll pick up Phoebe and head over, okay?

Ross: Okay, that sounds good.

_End of Scene_

_At Monica's, Monica is crying in a ball, when Rachel and Phoebe arrive._

Phoebe: Hey hon, how are you doing?

Rachel: WE brought you, your favorite cake, from that bakery on eight street.

Monica: Oh thanks a guy that's great. I'm just so scared of what will happen to my poor baby.

Rachel: At least Jack's okay.

Monica: Oh guys, help me!

_Rachel and Phoebe crawl up on the bed next to Monica and give her hugs._

_End of Episode._

_._


	3. The One With All The Surprises

The One with All the Surprises

I do not own FRIENDS.

The One with All the Surprises

_Lucy and Joey are on the couch in the coffeehouse, giggling behind a book._

Joey: So, you want to come to my place around, six thirty?

Lucy: That's great. I have to go to school.

Joey: Wait, we finished that years ago!

Lucy: No, no, I'm going back to college, so I can get my masters in education at NYU.

Joey: Oh okay. I was gonna say, I left school a little early, I didn't think school went on that long.

_Ross and Rachel walk in._

Rachel: Wish Ross good luck on his first day of work!

Ross: Oh, stop it. I'm not even that important.

Rachel: Yes you are, you're a curator.

Ross: Well, there are other curators. I just run the dinosaurs.

Joey: Wasn't that what you've always done?

Ross: No, I worked at NYU for a while, then I came back to the museum. I've handled my rage now.

Rachel: Yeah, but you'll do well sweetie, you always do.

Ross: Aw, thanks guys. I'm just so excited.

_Ross jumps up and down._

Lucy: Oh Joey, I've got to go too. I've got my class. See you at six thirty!

Ross: Okay Rach, bye.

_Ross and Rachel start making out in the chair._

Gunther: Take it outside!

_Lucy and Ross leave._

Joey: Hey, Rach, guess what?

Rachel: What?

Joey: I'm proposing tonight.

_End of Scene._

_Rachel is talking to Phoebe in Phoebe's apartment._

Phoebe: He's proposing! That's so good! That's kind of soon though.

Rachel: Yeah, but they've known each other for years now.

Phoebe: So, how do you think Mon's doing.

Rachel: I don't know, I feel so awful, but it's kind of personal. You know?

Phoebe: At least she'll be up here for a while.

Rachel: What?

Phoebe: Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. She's going to stay with Mike and me while Erica's getting chemotherapy from this special doctor in the city.

Rachel: Oh that's good. What about Chandler?

Phoebe: He's staying home with Jack.

Rachel: Gosh, first she thought they were getting one child, then they got two, now they might lose one again!

Phoebe: I have no idea what you just said, but yeah I feel awful for her.

_End of Scene._

_Joey is pacing in his apartment with a ring in his hand._

Joey: Will you marry me Lucy?

Joey: Lucy, will you marry me?

Joey: Marry me!

_Phoebe walks in._

Phoebe: Sorry hon, I'm already taken. What happened to Lucy?

Joey: No, I'm practicing for my proposal tonight.

Phoebe: Okay good. I was freaking out there.

Joey: So what should I say?

Phoebe: Well, just say how much you love her and you want to spend your life together.

Joey: Oh, I've gotta write that down.

_End of Scene._

_Monica is sitting in Phoebe and Mike's apartment holding Erica. Mike walks in._

Mike: Oh, she's so cute.

Monica: I know, and so precious!

Mike: She'll be find, don't worry. This doctor's great. He cured me!

Monica: What? You had cancer?

Mike: Yeah, for ten years.

Monica: Gosh, thanks, I feel so much better now.

_Phoebe walks in._

Mike: Oh, have you found out yet?

Phoebe: No, I wanted to wait until I got home.

Monica: What? What have you not found out?

Phoebe: Oh, nothing. I'll tell you later.

Monica: Oh, come on. I know something about Mike you don't know.

Phoebe: I know all of Mike, if you know what I mean.

Monica: Phoebe! No! Mike had cancer.

Phoebe: Oh I already knew that.

Monica: Come on!

_Phoebe walks out._

_Ross walks in._

Ross: Mon! You've arrived!

Monica: Did you know Mike had cancer.

Mike: Sure, you can broadcast it to the whole building.

Ross: Of course. Everyone knows.

Monica: Who do you mean by everyone?

Ross: Joey, me, Rachel, Lucy, Chandler…

Monica: Chandler knows?! Who's Lucy?

Ross: His girlfriend. He's proposing tonight.

Monica: Do I live in a bubble or something?!

_Phoebe comes in jumping around._

Phoebe: Guess what? Guess what?

Everyone: What, what.

Phoebe: I'M PREGNANT!!

_End of scene._

_Joey's apartment, Lucy and Joey are clinking glasses._

Lucy: This is so beautiful. All the roses and the wine!

Joey: Well, I wanted the best for…

Lucy: For what? Tell me, but then I have to tell you something.

Joey: Okay, just…

Lucy: It's okay.

_Joey gets on one knee._

Joey: When I first met you in junior high, I thought I could never see a prettier girl than you, but now you're even more beautiful.

Lucy: Oh, god!

Joey: I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?

Lucy: I'm moving to Houston.

_End of Episode._


End file.
